This disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to the prevention of undesirable leakage between rotating components and stationary components of gas turbine engines.
Ingestion leakage between rotating structures and stationary or static structures of a gas turbine engine are challenging to overcome. If significant amounts of hot gas leak from the flow path of the gas turbine engine to areas outside of the flow path, not only is engine performance degraded, but components outside of the flowpath, which are not constructed to withstand such high temperatures, may be damaged by the hot gas leakage.
Typical configurations often include shiplap features, in which the static component and rotating component overlap radially and/or axially in an effort to prevent leakage. Such configurations, however, have limited success due to clearance gaps required between the static components and rotating components to prevent contact therebetween during operation of the gas turbine engine.